1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel for steering a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional steering wheel for a vehicle has heretofore been arranged such that spokes extend radially from a boss which is secured to a steering shaft, and a steering wheel rim is secured to the respective distal ends of the spokes so that the driver grips the rim when steering the vehicle.
In this type of conventional steering wheel, both ends of each of the spokes are respectively welded to the boss and the rim, which involves a disadvantageously large number of portions which need to be welded and hence leads to an increase in the production cost. One type of conventional steering wheel is provided at a position thereon with a member for absorbing the kinetic energy generated when the driver's body hits the steering wheel. However, the structure of this energy absorbing member is complicated, and this involves a troublesome machining or working operation which also leads to an increase in the production cost.